take a picture, make a wish
by mystiques
Summary: "when the flash goes off, make a wish. as wild as it may be, it just might come true." Claire wishes she and Massie could switch positions. Now she's alpha, and Massie's the new girl. But - wait. Claire had no idea how to be alpha, and Massie is the same old brilliant girl. Will Claire ever leave this new wish-made universe? And will she learn her lesson? AU
1. one: prologue

**i. prologue**

_ chapter dedicated to the lovely natalie! [star darling xo] _

**an: **y'know, im not sure if any of this stuff is actually true; i made it up a few days ago while looking a a picture. :)

* * *

"Claire!" Layne called out excitedly from the nonfiction shelves. Claire made her way to Layne, as she too was excited to see what Layne had discovered.

With her pink-streaked dark hair, Layne looked pretty good from the head to her shoulders. However, in Massie's terms, Layne was beyond ugly, because she was wearing denim overalls over a bright pink shirt. The overalls were, of course, slack and not loose. But who cares about looks when you can look into someone's heart? Claire Lyons and Layne Abeley were friends, not because they didn't care about fashion, but because they had similar interests and just _bonded_. And anyway, why was Claire thinking about Massie? Massie was a bitch to her...like always.

"Look!" Layne pointed enthusiastically at a book. "This book is about the wishing camera!"

"What?" Claire leaned over to take a closer look. As she did so, she caught as whiff of Layne's obsession: oatmeal. Disgusted, Claire leaned back. "Uh, I have a headache. Can you, um, read it to me?"

Layne looked at Claire strangely before shrugging and turning to the book. "The wishing camera is a camera that allows you to make a wish when the flash goes off and you are staring right into it. And maybe your wish will come true! But of course, if it was a camera, it would be long gone. So really, 'the wishing camera' is only a term for a bright flash in your eye. If you wish right at that point, your wish might just come true."

"Isn't that so cool?" Layne gushed after she had finished reading the informational paragraph. "We should totally try it!"

"Uh, if you say so." Claire nodded.

"So, let's give it a shot!" Layne giggled. "Here, let's go outside. I have my camera; the flash is extremely bright; it juts might work!"

"Wait a second," Claire frowned, "what if it comes true?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see!" Layne chuckled. "Come on, you're doing it first."

"Why me?!" Claire groaned. Layne pretended she had not heard Claire and ran out the library. Claire sighed and hurried out after her.

**[make a wish] **

"Okay." Layne nodded at Claire once they had found a nice shady spot to sit. "So I'll take a picture, and you will look right into the flash. And then you will make a wish. Got it?"

Claire nodded, and her mouth suddenly had the disgusting taste of pennies. Which, of course, meant she was about to puke. "Uh..Layne? Can we just get this over with?"

"Whale, who said we couldn't?" Layne's eyes twinkled. "Did ya catch my sea pun?"

Claire giggled nervously. "Yeah. Can we just get started?"

Layne, finally getting the hint, focused her camera on Claire. "Now, stare straight into the place that flashes - wait, you _do_ know where that is, right?"

Claire gave a slight nod, _yes_.

"Okay, let's go over it again." Layne cleared her throat. "So when the light flashes, make a wish. Got it?"

Claire sighed and took a deep breath. "_Yes_."

"Alrighty!" Layne pressed her right eye to the camera see-through button thing and said, 'Cheese!' while she clicked.

The camera clicked, and a bright flash nearly blinded Claire. Claire, as she was obviously angry with Massie for being so rude, closed her eyes and wished...

_i wish massie and i could switch positions. So, you know, she would know how _I _feel right now. _

**[it might just come true.] **

When Claire opened her eyes, she wasn't sitting in front of Layne and a camera in front of the library. She wasn't in Florida, in her good old comfy bedroom. She wasn't in the guesthouse. She wasn't at school. So where was she? She seemed to be in a place that looked kind of like Massie's bedroom, but not so much.

As Claire scanned the room in front of her, she noticed a bright purple pamphlet sticking out under the pile of _Teen Vogue_ and _17_ magazines. Claire hopped off the silk-lined bed, grabbed the pamphlet, and snuggled onto the cozy lavender sofa.

The pamphlet was titled, "**How to survive after wishing.**"

Claire was awestruck. Who, other than Layne, knew she had just been wishing on a camera flash? Was this a joke? What was going on?

Claire thumbed through the sheets of paper and realized that her wish had, indeed, come true. But, what if it was all just a prank? How would she know that Layne and Massie weren't just pulling her leg?

Claire slowly walked around what was supposed to be her bedroom. She noticed tons of fashion magazines, some expensive furniture, and tons of purple. Um, what?

Claire stopped in front of the walk-in closet door. Should she open it and see what was inside? Or should she just walk right past it? Claire decided to go with option 'a' and opened the closet door.

Apparently, Claire was a rich, fashion-obsessed, designer-brand wearing girl. Um, Claire had never wished for that? But then Claire realized that she had wished to switch positions with Massie. And Massie was all of the above!

Claire groaned as she face-palmed. She grabbed the pamphlet and re-read the last page.

_"You cannot, under any circumstances, ask to undo the wish. Really, why would you want to? Didn't you wish for it because you want it? So live with what you got now. At some point, you'll return to the time you had left. But now, live here and be happy." _

What a bunch of junk. Claire rolled her eyes and laid back on her supposed bed. Suddenly, the pure white intercom right next to her announced, "Claire, the Blocks are coming!"

Oh, gawd. What was happening?

* * *

**an: **so, how do you like it? was it rushed? want more? **10** reviews and I'll update tomorrow. yup, tomorrow! and we haven't even started yet... [evil cackle] there is more to the story! you haven't met the massie in this wish-made universe yet!

and to clear up confusion, massie and claire had a fight over clothes right before she went to the library with Layne.

x jo


	2. two: what does she know?

**ii. what does she know?**

_dedicated to the ah-mazing rac__hel [sparkling flowercrowns or whatever she changes to. ._.]_

**an: **even though i didnt get 10 reviews on the first day, it's ok. :) also, at the bottom, i will reply to all reviewers and their questions, capiche? (lol i just like that word from this hilarious coke commercial.)

* * *

last time...

_"Claire, the Blocks are coming!" _

Claire sighed as she dressed. There really wasn't anything she liked in her closet; everything was more of Massie's style. But not wanting to go greet the Blocks with dirty clothes from when she had been transported, she had dragged herself over to the closet, opened it, and grabbed a random shirt, pair of jeans, and shoes. After all, everything was designer, Massie wouldn't care, right? And since the Claire had wished for them to switch positions, wouldn't Massie _not _be fashionable?

From what Claire had deduced (and from what Inez had told her), she was living on the Block estate, now re-named the Lyons estate. Massie's family was supposed to have moved over from Manhattan; it wasn't the same as the real universe, but at least Massie was still the 'new girl'.

Claire fingered the pamphlet and dropped it. She didn't really know what to do; what if Inez, or _anyone_ found it?

"Claire, hurry! The Blocks are _here_!" Judi's irritated voice blared out of the intercom.

"Okay, mom, coming!" Claire sighed and hurried down the stairs. When she walked into the living room (that was where she had gone in the real universe), her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. And her mind raced.

Massie Block did not look like the Massie Block Claire had envisioned. This Massie was the same as before; with her dark, glossy auburn locks and bright amber eyes, Massie's face alone radiated. She was dressed head-to-toe in designer brands, which, incidentally, all looked good together. Claire looked down shamefully at her mismatched collection of clothes.

Judi shot Claire a you-better-introduce-yourself-look. Claire sighed and looked at Massie. Massie's smile, which had been directed at Jay and Judi Lyons, had died down as she took in Claire's looks. Her amber eyes hardened.

"Um, hi, I'm Claire?" Claire introduced herself; more like a question.

"Hey, I'm Massie." Massie replied cooly.

"Claire, why don't you show Massie your room?" Judi giggled. "Massie won't be living with us, of course. Her friend Alicia Rivera offered her a room in their house!"

Claire gaped. "Isn't Alicia _my_ friend?"

Massie simply rolled her eyes. "Come _on_!"

Massie stomped up the stairs and kicking off her heels, opened Claire's (Massie's) bedroom. Claire quickly followed.

"What is this?" Massie glared at Claire. "Why are you in my house and why am I 'moving' over?"

Claire gasped. "What?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire, do I look like a video game?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you playing me?" Massie narrowed her eyes. "Explain now. Tell me why the heck you are dominating _my_ home, and Todd is suddenly _my_ brother! Explain. _now_."

Claire gaped, speechless. How had Massie known all this?

Massie tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation. "Kuh-laire, am I a vampire?"

Claire sighed. "No, why?"

"Then why are you keeping me in the dark?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and explain. Or I'm calling the Pretty Committee and telling them all your secrets. Oh, and I know that you are the supposed 'alpha'."

Claire shook her head. "First of all, how do you know all this? I don't even know half of what you're talking about. Second, just read this." - at this, Claire handed Massie the purple pamphlet. "Third, how do you know Alicia?"

"Hello?" Massie glared. "Alicia is my beta! And who are you, bossing me around?" Massie snatched the pamphlet and skimmed through it. "Aha!"

"What?" Claire sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"You wished!" Massie held up the pamphlet triumphantly.

"Yeah, so?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "And now we have to find a way to get out of here. No, scratch that, _you_ have to find a way to get us out of here. _I'm_ going to have fun."

"What?!" Claire coughed. "Massie, you can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Massie smirked. "_I'm_ going to rule OCD here. I didn't forget anything from real life, Kuh-liare. So just stop it."

"How is this possible?" Claire wondered aloud.

"Kuh-laire, if you read the fine print, it says that if you wish something that has to do with another human, they also get transported."

Claire sighed. "Can you just, like, leave me alone here?"

Massie's eyes glinted. "No. I can't let you just take my friends away from me. I do nawt want to live in living hell. Kuh-laire, good riddance and find a way to get us out of here. If you don't, I am so taking away the Pretty Committee and they will hate you forever."

"Fine!" Claire growled, pissed off. "Fine! Ruin my life! What and ever! Gosh."

Massie smirked. "Kuh-laire, if you're the alpha here, where are your followers? After all, what's a leader without any followers?"

"Who says I don't have any followers?" Claire shot back, as she was getting angry and annoyed at Massie for ruining her one and only chance to be..special.

"Prove it, then." Massie sneered. "Prove that you have followers and that Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen will hate me. Go on."

"Fine!" Claire shouted. "I will prove you wrong!"

"Great." Massie half-smiled. "when they come over, I'll be right downstairs, read to greet them. And by the way, Kuh-laire, are you a sweater set?"

"No, why?"

"Because you've just met your match." Massie smirked and skipped out of the room.

Claire's fists balled and her teeth were clenched. She was _sick_ of Massie ruining her life, and then her _second_ shot at life.

* * *

**an: **lol this sucks. surprise, surprise! massie knows everything, and this won't be pretty...

**natalie**- They will switch back once Claire finds a way out and learns her lesson, m'kay? No, she probably won't. Yes, she does, as you can see now.

I feel too lazy to reply to them all. Thanks for the reviews! **10 ** for this chapter and an update tomorrow!

If you like it, leave a review down there!

x jo


End file.
